


Kent Parson Is Not a Tame Mouse

by nonnymouse



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Halloween Costumes, M/M, Pet Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 01:12:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16483229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonnymouse/pseuds/nonnymouse
Summary: Kent, Tater, and a lost bet.





	Kent Parson Is Not a Tame Mouse

**Author's Note:**

> I have several things to clean up and post, but wanted to get these couple of Halloween fics up before Halloween ended.
> 
> Prompt: Tater tries to handfeed candy corn to mouse!Kent. Mice like grains, don't they?
> 
> Link: https://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/339238.html?thread=1960586534#cmt1960586534

"Is not so bad, losing a bet," Tater said.  
  
Easy for him to say, since he wasn’t wearing a pink slip and mouse ears. Kent scowled and reminded himself that he was killing it in this stupid costume.  
  
Tater dipped a spoon into a bowl of refreshments and poured a stream of candy corn onto his plate. Kent didn’t know anyone who liked candy corn that much.  
  
"Let’s go sit," Tater suggested, and Kent begrudgingly agreed. The heels were making his feet ache. He felt less agreeable when he realized the only open seat was Tater’s lap, once Tater took the last chair.  
  
Tater’s lap was unfairly perfectly sized. Kent loved being perched in a good lap, which was not convenient in his current outfit.  
  
"Here." Tater held a piece of candy corn to his lips.  
  
"Candy corn?" Kent asked incredulously before Tater slipped his fingers into his mouth and a startled Kent reflexively sucked on them, pulling the candy corn from them. It was too late not to eat the candy, and he scowled at being tricked into it.  
  
"Corn is good for mice. Tater takes care of his mousie." He ruffled Kent’s hair, careful not to knock his ears askew.  
  
Kent stared as he ate another piece of candy corn from Tater’s fingers, his tongue licking the tips. He’d thought Tater had made the bet to embarrass a hated rival. But—Tater must be laughing at him, that it took him so long to clue in.  
  
He bent to whisper in Tater’s ear, well aware of their audience. "Want to take me to bed? This mouse needs petting."  
  
Tater smiled at him, and patted his leg. Quite close to the hem of his slip. In fact, his pinky slid right under the edge. "Soon, mousie. First, eat your corn to show you are tame mousie."  
  
Kent ate every last piece from his fingers. By the end, he didn’t care who was enjoying the show. He had plans for those fingers and for the erection he could feel trapped between them.


End file.
